


My Sleep Paralysis Demon, or as I call him, Daddy

by reflectiveless



Series: The Man of my Nightmares [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Age Play, Come Inflation, Dacryphilia, Daddy Kink, Demon Sex, Demon/Human Relationships, Dream Demon, Dream Sex, Human/Monster Romance, Inflation, M/M, Sexual Content, Size Difference, Size Kink, Sleep Paralysis, Small Penis, Somnophilia, Wendigo, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:15:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29573064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reflectiveless/pseuds/reflectiveless
Summary: Will’s sleep paralysis demon sees Will is sleeping in a bit and decides to have fun with him. Will thinks its just a dream. Kink heavy with daddy stuff. Porn with thin plot.dream demon but in wendigo shapeI apologize for that crack sounding title, I just thought it was funny.
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: The Man of my Nightmares [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2198310
Comments: 12
Kudos: 240





	My Sleep Paralysis Demon, or as I call him, Daddy

My Sleep Paralysis Demon, or as I call him, Daddy

Will shifted in bed, legs wrapped around the twisted blanket balled up in front of him. He was sure he was already supposed to be waking up and getting ready for the day, but he couldn’t bring himself to get up just yet. Just a few more minutes of sleep would be fine, besides, he hadn’t been sleeping well at all for weeks. It would probably be good for him, he decided. There was a slow clopping of something on his hardwood floors he tried very hard to ignore. Maybe one of his dogs was making the sound, he told himself, but he knew better. 

“William,” A sing song voice chided softly. 

It felt distant and close all at once. Like a parent lightly chastising him. A small smile peaked over the corners of Will’s mouth as he buried his head deeper against his pillow. He was much too comfortable to get up now, whether he had slipped back into sleep or not

“Such a naughty boy you are,” The accented baritone drew nearer. “You’re going to be late, you know.” 

Will let out a small whimper, “Just a little bit.” His spine curved as he brought a pillow closer to his chest. 

A cold chill ran down Will’s neck and back as long fingers trailed over him, leaving him breathless.

“Luckily I know how to wake little boys up,” The voice admonished. 

Will could feel one of his legs being gently pulled back, a strong hand massaging over his inner thigh until fingers were brushing more intimately against him. 

“Is this what you want, my pretty boy?” The demon settled against his back, the mattresses pressing down at the new weight. It all felt so real, nearly too real.

Will clutched the pillow at his chest tighter, his lips parting on their own for a moment. “I’m not a little boy,” He tried to huff but his heart wasn’t in it. He let his eyes fall shut, this was only a dream and he intended to enjoy it. 

The demon grinned with a quick flash of sharp teeth, “But You’re so small,” he stroked over Will’s cock, his long fingers trailing from base to tip. “Still a precious boy.”

Will could feel his face heating up at that, “I-I’m not that small,” his voice trembled, embarrassment flooding him. Why did he always have to dream about this? 

“Are you trying to convince me or yourself?” The demon mused, his thumb rubbing tauntingly slow over the tip and teasing at the slit. “You’re little prick suits you.” He moved between the now spread legs and pressed Will down against the bed gently taking the pillow from him. “There will be no hiding yourself from me.”

Will bit at his lower lip before letting his crystal like eyes crack open, taking in the form of his beautiful sleep paralysis demon. 

“There’s my baby boy,” Hannibal praised, one hand trailing over Will’s hips and holding him there while the other cupped the side of his face. His thumb pressed lovingly at Will’s lip and placidly tugged it down. 

Will gave the digit a soft nibble, his tongue sliding over the soft pad of it until it was being pulled away. “I use to be afraid to dream,” he murmured softly, the words feeling lost in the quiet room. 

“I know, my lamb.” He leaned loser, craning his head to Will’s throat to scrape his teeth over the unmarked flesh there, careful of his blackened antlers and their many sharp points. 

Will slid his hand over one of the antlers, sliding down its gorgeous curves where the base was thicker as his demon nipped and kissed his neck, sharp teeth dragging at his ear lobe. A throaty moan escaped Will. 

“Such a needy thing you are.” The demon trailed his kisses lower, his long tongue dancing over Will’s clavicles as he scraped his black nails gently down his chest. Will’s skin raised with red lines beneath the demon’s touch. “Will you tell your fellow mortals I kept you here?” He raised his antlers back up, red eyes gleaming down at what was his, a smiled still curving his lips up with amusement. “That I stopped you from waking and made you immobile?” 

Will was burning from thought, it wasn’t his demon that kept him in bed but his own traitors body. “Ah- Its sleep paralysis, I can’t help it.” His voice came out breathy. He use to wake up paralyzed, his whole body frozen in place as though a spell had been placed upon him. Only able to move his eyes and spy the demon watching him from the corners of the room. His body was still frozen, unable to wake if he wanted to, but in his mind he could move freely, should his demon allow it. 

The demon clicked his tongue in disapproval. “Such a headstrong boy you are. I shall have to think of a suitable punishment once I’ve finished with you.” There was a glimmer in his eyes as the idea started to form. 

Will could hardly stand the wait as he snaked a hand down to run it over his length, his head falling back. 

“Naughty boy,” The demon slapped Will’s hand away from himself. “That’s not for you to touch.” His own long fingers returned to Will’s prick, caressing it lovingly. “My sweet lamb, have I been taking too long with you?” He purred, sounding impossibly inhuman. "I would hate to have to render you motionless again." 

Will nodded desperately, “Need you.” His hands fisted in the sheets beneath him. 

“Poor William, such a wayward child.” Hannibal pressed a slickened finger to entrance, pushing slowly until the digit had barely entered him. 

Will gasped at the intrusion, his back arching. “P-please-” The hand on him was almost painfully slow. 

“Use your words, Daddy doesn’t know what his darling little boy needs unless you tell him.” 

Will swore beneath his breath. “Ah- M-more.” He could feel his hips being lifted off the bed, the hand that had been stroking him so leisurely left him and he felt tears prickling his eyes at the loss. 

“Manners, William.” 

“P-please Daddy,” Will covered his face with his hands as the words left him, “I need more.” 

“So polite,” Hannibal praised and plunged his finger in deeper. 

Will’s hips thrust out of his control at that, “Daddy!!” 

“Oh honey, did I misunderstand what you wanted?” Hannibal grinned widely. “You know I’m not too good at instructions.” He began pumping the finger in and out of him, rubbing very sparingly at Will’s prostate. 

Will’s legs were starting to quiver at the feeling, his muscles turning to jelly. 

“Did my sweets boy’s shameless body already forget what you wanted?” He pushed a second finger in, scissoring the pretty hole open. “Move your hands, I want to see your face.” Hannibal frowned when his command was ignored. “William. Let me see you or I swear I’ll force you to come without ever touching your pretty little dick.” 

Will swallowed, knowing his demon always made good on his threats. He quickly removed his hands, revealing his tear-stained face. He tried looking away, but those crimson red eyes were addictive to watch. 

“Such a handsome boy,” the demon praised, sliding yet another finger into him. “But so tight. Daddy must loosen you up before he can play with you. If only I could fill this hole whenever I please, keep you plugged up for Daddy so you’re always ready. Would you do that? Wear a plug for Daddy when you’re at work? Constantly wondering if your coworkers knew what a slutty little boy you are. Making yourself always ready to be fucked.” He bent down to kiss at Will’s temple and cheeks, feeling for himself how hot and flushed Will had become. 

Will could only be thankful his demon stayed safely in his dreams and couldn’t follow him out. He knew some part of him must have wanted all the terrible things his demon whispered to him, that it was really his own unconscious mind telling him his secret base desires that he would outwardly deny. 

“Oh my baby boy, you would be such a sight. Your cheeks going red in public every time the plug shifted inside you or pressed against this,” he pushed at Will’s prostate, ripping another gasp from his already bruised lips. “I wonder if you would make such gorgeous sounds in front of others, hmm? Would you be such a wanton mess even then, William?”

Will squirmed beneath him, his body threatening to come soon. 

“Oh sweetheart, do you like that? You’re so stretched and pliant now. My precious lamb, you must like being so debauched.” The demon slid his fingers in and out with ease. “Don’t worry, Daddy is going to make you feel so tight again.” He pulled his fingers out, wrapping them momentarily around Will’s leaking cock for another feather light stroke. 

It did nothing to ease the growing tension inside of Will's body. He could feel his watery eyes spilling over now as his phone rang a hundred miles away. The demon would never allow him to answer his phone when he was there, and Will was thankful the choice had been stripped from him. 

The demon moved his elegant fingers down Will's lovely shaft, across his pale thigh, and finally down to himself, stroking his own much larger cock before pressing it teasingly to the dip in the front Will's hips. "Feel that my precious lamb?" the demon purred, thrusting against him until their cocks were rubbing. 

Will slid his hands over the demon's sides and back, admiring his musculature and angles. "Yes," he breathed, knowing how much larger his demon was from him, at least twice his length. Perhaps he was on the smaller side by human standards, but next to this demon even he couldn't deny how small he was. 

The demon caressed his long claws over Will's thighs, nails marring the skin there as well. He moved like water flowing, every motion connected and graceful but with a powerful force behind it. The demon pulled back and hiked Will's hips back up, his cock slicked by some magic, Will was sure, as the tip was pressed against him. 

Will delicately wrapped his lower legs around the demon's waist, pulling him closer in a silent plea to be taken by him. 

The demon grinned, sharp teeth glinting down at his boy as he trailed long nails down those lovey legs and pushed deep inside of him with a low groan. This was why he always came back to his sweet lamb, his darling little William. He held Will's hips down as he began thrusting slowly, still neglecting his boy's poor prick for the time being. Mortals were afraid of the shadows, of the darkness inside of themselves. His very presence paralyzed them in terror, but not Will. Not his lamb. Will accepted the darkness his mind had conjured. 

Will's legs wrapped tighter around him, bringing the demon in deeper inside of him. 

Perhaps, the demon thought distantly, Will could look at the darkest parts of a demon and see the man underneath. 

Will whimpered as his prostate was struck, his abandoned cock already leaking. "Daddy..."

"My poor baby," the demon cooed, "You've been so patient, so good, waiting for me to touch you this time." His fingers trailed over him, dipping into the wet mess at the tip of his head and smearing the precum around. 

Will gasped beautifully, his hips thrusting up at the touch. 

"Mylimas, did you think I wouldn't take care of you?" the demon stroked at him slowly, following the rhythm of his own slow thrusting. 

"I did," Will struggled to speak, "knew you would." He curled his back and pulled the demon down against him, forcing their lips together. 

The demon was motionless against him at first, even as Will's lips moved against his. He finally parted them, sharp teeth careful as Will's tongue explored them. The demon risked a light drag of his fangs on Will's lip, the skin beading with blood, but Will didn't seem to mind, letting it smear against them. The demon let his tongue swipe over the blood and taste its metallic sweet flavors. 

"Faster," Will breathed, feeling his body ache with how close he was. 

The demon obliged, twisting his wrist just so as practically worshiped Will's form, his own cock pulsing inside of Will as the demon felt the pressure building, his knot beginning to from. 

Will's eyes snapped wide at the sudden over fullness inside of him, his walls being pushed out as the demon buried deep inside of him with an animal like growl. Will nearly sobbed out at the sensation, realizing suddenly, like the fool he was, that his demon was knotting him like the animal he was. Will was trapped in place as if he were a small doe being taken by force by a powerful stag. He whimpered out as he felt his release over take him, that strong hand on him stroking him to completion. 

The demon smirked at the mess Will had made, dipping the tips of his fingers into it and bringing the fluid to his lips to taste. "Such a good boy you've been for me." He gently patted at the legs wrapped around his waist to tell Will to let go and grabbed him tightly by the waist. His knot still thick and heavy inside of his boy, he twisted Will, easing him onto his hands and knees as he let out a fussy whimper. 

The demon stroked his hand from Will's neck down his protruding spine to comfort him. "There there, my beloved lamb. You're alright." He thrust hard into him, the knot making his work more difficult. His hand brushed down Will's side and soothed over his belly as he grew close. He could barely make out every gorgeous sound his boy was making now, a symphony of mewling moans and cries with each rock of his hips. His hold on Will tightened, his fingers digging bruising marks Will's skin as he came long hot bursts into his boy. The demon's lips parted in awe as the hand rubbing absently at Will's midsection felt him swell. His seed forcing Will's belly to distend beautifully for him as he continued to fill him. He let Will grow as much as he could, his knot keeping every ounce of cum inside of him as his boy groped desperately at the sheets and mattress beneath him. 

"My good, sweet, little boy." The demon praised, petting Will's abused belly and giving it a few playful pats as he felt the fullness of it. 

Will's vision was blurry, tears obscuring his vision. He felt like an animal that had been bred by force, and horrifyingly, it was wonderful. His hand fist below him, a movement the demon didn't miss. The demon held him carefully up, taking Will's hand in his own to press it against his swollen form. 

"Do you like what I've done to you?" 

Even the slight pressure of their hands made Will whine in the back of his throat, feeling not only the strange internal strain but expanse of himself in his hand as well. 

The demon brushed his fingers back and forth over him lovingly. He pressed his lips over Will's neck and down his shoulders in slow lazy kisses. It would take a while before his knot would deflate enough to pull out of Will, and he intended to enjoy every moment of his captive until then. 

Will huffed hotly, "I'm going to be so late for work." 

"Yes." The demon grinned, "and its entirely your own fault." 

Will frowned. "You're the one who did this to me." His fingers pressed more into his abdomen, why had he ever allowed for this? 

"You could have said no." The demon taunted. "I did try to wake you up after all."

"As if you didn't want this," Will scoffed, feeling the demon gently settle their bodies down against the bed, careful claws wrapped around him, gently caressing where they could. 

+++

Will groaned as his eyes blinked open and fell on his alarm clock. He was very late. Jack was going to kill him. He stretched his back and began to sit up, his finger tips trailing over his form for a moment, everything as it should be. What a fucking weird dream, he thought. Though he had been having several weird dreams as of late. 

+++

"I'm really sorry," Will could hear Jack apologizing on the other side of his door. "I wish I could say he's never late like this but..." He sighed heavily. 

Will tightened his jaw, his teeth nearly cracking as he opened the door and stepped inside. "I thought we were meeting alone." He didn't bother even glancing at whoever else was in the room. He didn't owe them an apology for being late, Jack shouldn't have lied to him. 

"Where the hell have you been?" Jack's voice boomed, his hands fisting at his sides as he tried to calm himself down. This was exactly why he had called an expert in. 

Will's eyes slid away from him, slight embarrassment showing. "I-" 

"It doesn't matter," Jack snapped again, he really didn't want to listen to excuses today. "I've been patient enough with you." He knew Will had been struggling with exhaustion, lack of sleep, nightmares, and now sleep paralysis. But damn it, he needed it under control already. "I told you I would let you slide for a bit to figure it out, but you haven't. So," He nodded to the man sitting patiently at his desk. "I'm hiring someone to help you."

Will didn't think anyone could help him, and some part of him didn't want the help either. He could feel himself already frowning as he followed Jack's gaze, finally signaling that he was aware there was someone else in the room. He could feel his joints stiffening as he saw the finely dressed man, one knee stylishly crossed over the other, hands folded politely in his lap as he watched the pair argue in front of him. The clothes were remarkably different, Will thought, almost a disguise. But he was unmistakable. 

"This is Dr Lecter, Dr, this is Will Graham." Jack introduced them. 

"Please," The demon stood, offering his hand to Will, "You may call me Hannibal." 

Will could only stare. His antlers and claws were missing, and he saw no signs of any fangs, but he knew the demon that haunted his dreams.

"I'm eager to hear about these nightmares Jack said have been plaguing you." Hannibal grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> I might do a prequel story where Will is actually paralyzed because I do think that's interesting and scary, its just not something I'm personally sexually interested in, which is why he's not paralyzed here. But as always, I'm very judgement free. Let me know what you think. 
> 
> Please Kudo and leave a comment! <3


End file.
